


Come (C)Loser

by LHSHIP



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Classroom, Detention, Dominant Liam, Hate, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Top!Liam, blowjob, bottom!Zayn, dominant zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 08:32:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6187564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LHSHIP/pseuds/LHSHIP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam roughly presses his lips against Zayn's and starts sucking on his lower lip. Zayn leans back against the door, wrapping his arms around Liam's waist, and kisses back sloppily. Liam pulls back at that point, realizing what he's currently doing.</p><p>"Fucking shit, back off! What are you doing?" Liam loudly yells at Zayn, who just laughs. He's fucking laughing.</p><p>"Nothing, babe. You kissed me." Zayn replies cheekily.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come (C)Loser

"You know what? This guys annoys the shit out of me. I'm being serious, Louis." Liam complains for the fifth time in a row. "The only thing he does is standing around creepily, watching people and fixing his own goddamn perfect hair!" 

"Oh god, again? Just ignore him if you hate him that much. He's doing arts, and the arts kids don't talk that much. You, on the other hand...love to talk. Like me. Of course you don't like him. Seriously, though, just ignore him." Louis replies, and they bump fists casually, heading off in different directions to their next classes. Liam is buzzed to have English, seriously. He can't wait for that stupid black haired guy to sit next to him, drawing his ugly ass pictures that don't make any sense. There's something almost...fascinating about not having a clue what goes through his idiotic mind. Liam's almost sorry for him. Almost.

"Mr. Payne? Late as always, I see." Mrs. Jackson states, rolling her eyes. Wow, she's still ugly as always, and that tight dress and too high heels are not helping her case. She's older than 50 and definitely not supposed to wear dresses like that. Liam wouldn't even allow his girlfriend Sophia to wear something like that. Besides, she's in a school and she's a teacher. How is he supposed to take her seriously and pay attention to her class when she looks like that; like a desperate old damsel?

"Mrs. Jackson? Beautiful as always, I see." Liam answers with a cheeky wink. She blushes. Desperate old damsel, just like he guessed. That's embarrassing. At least he can finally see his girl, sitting in the first row and smiling at him. She's the head-cheerleader and he couldn't be any prouder to be going out with her, since all the guys want her. Newsflash: She's Liam's.

"Hey, babe." Liam says winking at her as well and quickly leaning forward to peck her lips. Well, that was the worst idea ever, he guesses. The tattooed freak is watching Liam. Can he please stop being so creepy and good looking at the same time? Liam means, not good looking like he _fancied_ him or anything, but you know? Good looking like..oh, whatever. He's a creepy fuck and Liam can't stand it when people stare at him. "Well freak, watcha want?!" he says, his voice gravelly and dangerous, trying to scare him off. It doesn't work. He just keeps on staring.

"Mr. Payne! Sit down!" Mrs. Jackson urges angrily. "Now!"

"I'm sorry. Yes, Ma'am!" Liam say quickly, sitting down on his chair next to the freak. He slides down lazily, cause those chairs are simply uncomfortable, no matter how you try to. They suck and he'd rather be at home chilling in his bed playing FIFA with his best friend Louis. But no. He has to sit right here, listening to boring shit that he has no interest in, and smell the raven haired boy's stupid cologne. He'd like to know what disgusting aftershave he uses. Seriously, Liam would probably just have to ask his dad to ruin their company, just so that he wouldn't have to smell it ever again. It's manly but sweet, and actually not that ba-...no it's bad. Really really bad. Most definitely bad.

"You drawing again, you weirdo?" Liam whispers, giving a sideways glance at the boy.

"Mhmm." he mumbles, biting his lip in concentration and slowly drawing a black line. Oh, that's it! Liam's had enough! He can't even answer him properly? What a jerk! Before he even knows what he's doing, he quickly reaches for his pencil and pulls it away so that the pencil drags across the paper, leaving a long black mark. He whimpers, and that makes Liam even angrier? Can't he stand up for himself? And what the fuck is the drawing even supposed to be? Liam pulls away the paper and rumples it, carelessly throwing it across the room. The guy stays quiet. 

"Mr. Payne!" Mrs. Jackson warns Liam, but he tries to look like an innocent puppy and then smiles at her. She rolls her eyes and turns around, continuing to write on the board. 

"Zayn?!" he whispers again, cause yeah, he actually knows his name. It's a rare and special name, and there's no way he could forget it. Zayn. Zayn Malik. What kind of annoying name is that? _Malik._ Gosh.

"Payne in my ass, what is it this time?" Zayn groans, crossing his arms and places them on the table, laying his head down on his arms.

"W-what?" he stutters. Did he...did he just _sass_ him? What the fuck?

"Says Ma-lick my ass," Liam retorts, smirking because number one, he just won that one, and number two, he had managed to come up with a name play that quickly. There's no way he could s-

"Nice innuendo, Liam. I'd like that, thanks." Zayn says with a soft voice, and Liam's jaw drops. He has no idea what to say, cause that just confused the hell out of him. It doesn't help that two of his teammates behind him start giggling quietly, not trying to keep it quiet.

"Oh, you two shut it!" Liam yells at them, not even realizing that they were apparently talking about something else. They give Liam some baffled looks, but he can't help but snap. "You two wankers! You have no right to listen to my fucking conversation! Got me? And you, you black haired tattooed freak who can't even draw, you're going on my nerves! You suck! You...you...you fag!" Liam regrets the last word the moment it comes out of his mouth, but he can't take it back. To his surprise, Zayn suddenly gets up and looks directly at him, clenching his fists. Liam's not used to him standing up for himself, so this is quite scary, if he's being honest.

"Oh yeah? You know what? I may be gay, but I'm proud of it, you dickhead! It doesn't matter if you're into guys or girls. It's 2016 and I can do whatever the fuck I want. Got me? So if you would have the balls to think abou-" Zayn yells, fuming with anger, but before he gets into the swing of things, he gets cut off by our very astonished, and rather furious, teacher.

"Payne! Malik! Detention right after class, both of you!" she announces, sounding very aggressive, and we both clam up, still angry and throwing each other glares.

 

* * *

 

"Thank fuck...she won't be back for an hour now. Can't stand her. And that outfit, damn, my eyes are hurting!" Liam says, ruffling his own hair **.**

"That's not exactly nice." Zayn answers very quietly, but the moment Liam looks over at him, preparing to talk, he looks away, his eyes focused on the window.

"Why are you like that?" Liam want to know, staring at Zayns hair. How is it possible for a guy to have hair like that? Seriously! 

"Like what, Liam? Why am I like what?" Zayn replies, and to his own surprise he sounds a little bit bitchy, and fucking hell that goes straight down to his... no. What the fuck? No. Sorry. Momentary lapse of control.

"So...weird?" Liam says, but it sounds more like a question when he finally gets the words out.

"Why am I weird to you? I'm just being myself." Zayn answers and puts his lower lips between his thumb and forefinger, pulling on it a little bit. He's playing with his lip. Why the...what the...

"W-what?" Liam stutters in reponse, being too focused on his lips he wants to...Liam James Payne, what the fuck did you smoke last night?!

"Uh-huh." Zayn simply counters, absentmindedly pushing the tip of his little finger in his mouth, obviously thinking about something...Okay then...

"Stop doing that." Liam commands, desperate for him to stop. His body, for whatever reason, was reacting in a way that it shouldn't and he needed to make it stop. Now!

"Stop doing what, Liam?" Zayn retorts, slowly pulling his finger out of his mouth and biting down a bit on his lip. He's smirking. Shit. Fucking hell. That smirk!

"T-that." Liam stutters, shaking his head and blinking rapidly, trying to come back to his senses ASAP.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Zayn says innocently, now licking his damn lower lip and looking Liam directly in the eyes.

"I'm not gay." Liam says by instinct, cringing the moment the words leave his lips. There's absolutely no reason for him to be justifying his sexuality at this moment. Liam just feel like making it clear, for some reason.

"I know. But what I don't know is why you're saying it to me right now, babe." Zayn chuckles, standing up and walking towards the door. Without any former intention, he gets up too and follow him.

"Where are you going?" Liam asks stupidly, and gets laughter from Zayn in response.

"Leaving this room, obviously." Zayn answers, a small smile appearing on his face as he sees the other boy following him.

"But it's detention?" Liam states, once more sounding like a freaking coward who does what teachers expect one to do.

"And you seriously thought I'd sit here just to wait for it to be over? That's cute, Leyum." Zayn says, sounding like a bad boy. Shit, Liam thought he was a loser. What if he's not? Shit...shit. So that's why Zayn's best friend's boyfriend is Louis? Zayn is about to open the door when Liam presses against it to make sure Zayn can't open it. Liam's much stronger than him, being well-conditioned and all, whereas Zayn is a rather small and slim guy. But he's still fit and...shit. 

"What exactly do you think you're doing?" Zayn asks, sounding slightly annoyed and raising an eyebrow.

"Don't go." the stronger boy murmurs, his hand still pressed against the door. The black haired boy turns over to face him, and since his hand is still pressed against the door to prevent him from leaving, they're kind of close. Zayn purrs. What the...

"Why not?" Zayn asks, but it sounds more like seduction and fuck... Liam places his other arm next to his head staring at Zayn.

"I have no idea." Liam whispers, and Zayn purses his lips.

"You're not gay. Remember? So you should probably take a step back since your arms are on the right and left side of my head and our noses are nearly touching, Liam." Zayn whispers, but fuck, he didn't even pay attention to everything he's just said, cause he can only focus on his lips while he's speaking. "Liam seriously you should let m-" 

Liam roughly presses his lips against Zayn's and starts sucking on his lower lip. Zayn leans back against the door, wrapping his arms around Liam's waist, and kisses back sloppily. Liam pulls back at that point, realizing what he's currently doing. 

"Fucking shit, back off! What are you doing?" Liam loudly yells at Zayn, who just laughs. He's fucking laughing.

"Nothing, babe. You kissed me. I did absolut-" he starts to defends himself, but Liam suddenly can't control it. He presses him against the door with his body, their chests now touching. Liam presses his lips against Zayn's again and bites down on his lower lip, following almost immediately with his tongue, asking for the black haired boy to allow him entrance. He does and without hesitation Liam's tongue is somewhat fucking inside of Zayn's mouth, exploring the unknown territory. The prickling feeling inside of Liam spikes when Zayn grabs his butt and squeezes it. He's breathing heavily, and that unexpectedly turns Liam on for god knows why, so that he's kissing him even rougher than before, and his right hand uncontrollably slides under his shirt, pushing it upwards. 

Zayn can't escape being pressed against the wall so he presses his crotch against Liam's. He's fucking hard inside his pants and that's enough for Liam to feel it. He grows hard within seconds, and Zayn starts grinding against him.

"Off," Liam mumbles against Zayn's lips, tugging on his shirt as he fumbles behind him, locking the door. Zayn lifts his arms and Liam pulls the shirt over his head, throwing it carelessly into the room...Fuck, into the _classroom_. Liam pulls his head back and looks down at the other boys' body. 

"Fucking hot." he mumble biting his lip, but can't even enjoy the view, as Zayn chooses that moment to place his hand on Liam's growing bulge, palming him through his jeans. He's biting his lip and looking into Liam's brown eyes, slowly leaning closer to whisper something in his ear. Liam shivers.

"Fuck me, Liam. Want you to make me feel good. I want to be good for you." Zayn whispers, followed by sucking on Liam's earlobe while he's fumbling to unzip Liam's jeans.

"Fuck..shit..what?" he stutters, not believing what he's doing right now. "Z-Zayn!"

"Hurry the fuck up." he commands, pressing his lips against Liam's again while he's shoving both of his hands under Liam's shirt, letting them explore his chest. The stronger boy's eyes widen a little bit, but then he roughly grabs Zayn's wrists and pins them against the door over his head.

"Your hands. They'll stay there, understand?" he announces, and Zayn just nods, biting his lip so hard he looks almost needy. 

"Shit, fuck. Zayn?" Liam asks, only now realizing that he has absolutely no fucking clue what he does. 

"Just relax." he simply says, smiling at Liam and before he can even react, he takes the chance to flip them around. He presses Liam against the door gently with only one hand against his chest and falls down on his knees in front of Liam. The heavily tattoed boy looks up at him, blinking slowly while he opens Liam's jeans and pushes them down quickly, followed by his batman boxer shorts. Fucking hell, why did he have to choose those god damn boxer shorts. "Batman? You wanna be my...bad man?"

"Fuck." Liam moans, a little bit to loud. But that joke was like... whatever. Zayn's Harry's best friend. Alright. Now he gets it.

"Babe, remember where we are? You should probably press your own hand against your mouth when I'm d-" he says, but he doesn't give Liam time to do anything before his lips are against the head of Liam's hard cock. He licks over the slit once then sucks on the head quickly and pulls off again to finish his sentence "I'm doing this."

"Zayn, the...wha...I..holy..." Liam stutters nonsense but Zayn doesn't even seem to care, now fondling with his balls and sucking my dick in once more. He takes Liam in further, hollowing his cheeks and moving his head back and forth teasingly slow the one second and super quick the next. "Fucking hell.. f-fuck shit..." All of a sudden he pulls his head back, looking up at Liam.

"You're big Liam and these days I like to bottom. So your choice now. Want to fuck me or come into my mouth like that?" Zayn says, as if it was the most normal thing on the planet. Liam gulps, staring at the hot boy kneeling there in front of him.

"I-I...you..." Liam stutters, not even able to form a proper sentence.

"Well, or on my face if you'd like that." Zayn suggests and Liam's jaw drops.

"Are you being serious?!" he ask in a rather shocked voice. Sophia would never allow this, and let's be honest it's every guys' fantasy to...oh my god, fuck, Sophia....oh, fuck her. Whatever.

"Yeah. So decide." Zayn says wiggling with his eyebrows at Liam.

"Can't." he says, cause he's just left dumbfounded.

"Well, then bend over the desk and let me help you decide, babe." Zayn says and grabs hold of Liam's waist guiding him roughly towards the desk. Liam doesn't even realize what's going on when he presses him down, his stomach on the tabletop. By instinct, Liam spreads his legs a little bit, but Zayn forces him to spread them even more. Liam can't see what he's doing and it turns him on so much, he has  to force himself not to come untouched right now. But what he's does next surprises Liam so much, he has to gasp for air. He casually spreads Liam's butt cheeks and licks over his pink hole.

"Fuck fuck fuck what are you..fuck, what are you doing, Zayn?!" Liam stutters, completely baffled and moaning like a girl.

"I'm eating you out to help you decide. I bet you had no idea that I-" he says, but yet again doesn't even finish his sentence, letting his tongue circling around Liam's rim teasingly slow. When he pushes his tongue inside of Liam for the first time, he moans so loud that he's pretty sure someone will walk in on them any second. "...that I'd do something like that. Bet you didn't even know about it, did you?"

"D-do it again." Liam say, and is wondering why the heck he's so submissive. He's always in fucking control of everything, yet Zayn causes him to feel small and needy. Zayn fucks his tongue into him again and again and he's a moaning mess within seconds. Zayn stops.

"Could make you come just like that, couldn't I? Make you come all over the teacher's desk, you dirty boy." he says and suddenly leans over Liam whispering into his ear, "But I want you."

"Fucking hell" Liam curses, blinking quickly to regain his thoughts.

"10 minutes left, Li," Zayn announces, and it's only then that Liam realizes: they're still in school and this was supposed to be detention, sitting around waiting for dismissal.

"Can you pull yourself together or...?" Zayn asks, and Liam really wonders how he can be so calm, being rock hard himself. Liam guesses he's rather experienced.

"Fuck no..." Liam admits blushing, and Zayn fucking _giggles,_ which makes it even worse, and Liam can't deny that he's fucking adorable and hot at the same time.

"I'll make you come now and then we'll leave this damn school together. We'll go to my place, which is only a five minute walk away, and then you'll fuck me into my mattress until I can't take it anymore and I'm screaming out your name, begging for you to fuck me even harder, and you'll do it until I come undone." Zayn says, and Liam is completely shocked and so turned on that he just moans in response, not having control or really caring much about anything anymore. "I want your cock in my mouth. Get up, babe. Sit down on the desk for me...for my mouth." Liam obliges and feels like everything is not even real when Zayn smirks at him before he swallows Liam down again. His cheeks are flushed when he's looking up at Liam, bobbing his head up and down very slow. He's staring from under his lashes, almost innocent-looking, which is not fair, especially for how hard he's sucking.

"Faster, baby," Liam hums, the pet name slipping out. "Got it— _nngh_ —got it right already." Liam moans, and when Zayn suddenly only sucks on the tip he loses it, coming into Zayns mouth like as if he's never came before in his entire life. His legs are shaking and he's breathing heavily, having to support himself with just his arms as he watches Zayn swallowing everything. Zayn smirks at him and kisses his tummy, a strangely gentle gesture after what had just happened.

"You're hot when you come. Can't wait for the second round." he whispers, standing up and pressing his lips against Liams for another filthy kiss. 

 

* * *

 

"Wait!" Liam shouts as Zayn rushes out of the school building. He smirks slightly, noticing how much Zayn sways his hips. He really is kinda hot, though. Fuck... 

"C'mon, Li!" Zayn shouts back, chuckling quietly to himself, and just like that, he's gone, hiding behind a tree. Liam turns the corner and he pulls Liam towards him by his shirt collar, pressing a kiss to Liam's lips and placing a hand on his abs. "There you are." Liam back off as fast as he can, realizing that they're _in public._

"Zayn, stop. I...I...I'm fucking confused, okay?!" Liam yell, but he just can't force himself to sound as aggressive as he wants.

"It's okay. You wanna talk about it?" Zayn says, sounding concerned and completely catching him off guard. He wants to talk to Liam? Why would he even want that, considering the fact that they wanted to go to his place and fuck. Holy shit...He has agreed to come with _Zayn Malik_ to fuck! He's a guy! Liam agreed to fucking a boy! Zayn blew him! He fucking licked his ass. What the hell is wrong with him? Not to mention that he's a fucking cheater, since he's in a damn relationship with the most beautiful girl to walk the Earth! Oh my god, he's such a bad person! He cheated on her, and she never did anything like that to him! Fuck, fuck, fuck. 

"What?!" Liam chokes, still pressed against Zayn, who's looking at him, a little bit worried. 

"You definitely need to talk. Don't panic, we can just go at my place to talk, yeah?" Zayn offers, and quickly repeats himself "Talk."

"Uh..okay..uh-huh..." Liam answers, looking down at the ground, trying not to flinch when the tattooed boy's arm goes around his shoulders. Mates...this is just as mates.

"You had absolutely no idea, right?" Zayn asks, but it doesn't even sound like a question, so Liam keeps quiet, blaming himself silently for being such a huge asshole and continuing to ask himself what the fuck just happened. In school. In a _fucking school!_ He did...with a guy...school... whoa, shit, fuck. Zayn must have seen how scared Liam was, because he gave his shoulders a gentle squeeze. "Relax. Nobody noticed, and I won't tell anyone."

"Y-you wouldn't? B-but I've been a jackass to you since the day we met...wouldn't that be like, payback?" Liam blurts, utterly shocked that he would even consider keeping quiet.

"You just didn't know. It's okay." Zayn whispers, squeezing his shoulder. 

"Didn't know what? What do you mean?" Liam wants to know, cause he's so fucking confused right now and  just can't think straight!

"Let's go inside first, yeah?" Zayn suggests, stopping in front of a large white wooden door. He opens it and waits for the other boy to go inside first. What a gentleman he is...Liam could get used to-...wait...what!? Zayn steps inside and closes the door, wrapping his arm around his waist and guiding him into a rather small living room, which is furnished in a lovely way. Everything's matching in light colors, and even the photos hanging on the wall next to the flat screen matched the interior. It's a nice room. "You can sit down."

"Thank you." Liam says, plopping down on the brown couch and trying to find a comfortable position. He doest want to look like a sloth, though. Zayn leaves the room and comes back not even a minute later, carrying a bottle of water and 2 glasses. He sets everything down and pours water into Liam's glass first. Then he sits down next to him and places his hand on Liam's knee, which makes him incredibly nervous for no real reason.

"Shoot." he simply says, but Liam's no clue what to talk about. What does he want to hear?

"I don't know." he admits, looking at Zaayn. He's staring at Liam's lips in such a fond way and Liam can't help but smile back at him.

"You're hot, you know that?" Zayn all of a sudden announces, and Liam kind of freezes, realizing what just rushed through his mind.

"And you're beautiful. I hate that your hair is so perfect and that I constantly think your face must be photoshopped cause it's perfe-." Liam puts his hand on his mouth, realizing that he's rambling about how good looking his former mortal enemy is, and blushes furiously.

"Now that was unexpected." Zayn states, smirking at Liam while he's just looking at him with eyes wide open. Did Liam just say that? Out loud? Does he really think Zayn's beautiful?

"I love your eyes. You've got puppy eyes. But I don't want to be sappy right now." Zayn whispers to himself sheepishly, smiling at the floor, and Liam wonders if he's a little bit bipolar, considering the fact that he was being dominant as fuck not even 30 minutes ago. Now he's all shy and shit. He's always thought he was a weirdo and annoying like that, so why the hell is he thinking it's cute now?! Seriously, what happened?! Oh right...

"Zayn, you confuse the hell out of me." he blurts, cause he feels like he just has to be honest with him.

"I think you're bi. It's no biggie." Zayn explains, and Liam bitees his lip hard. Is he bi? Does he like boys now?!

"What? How..what?!" Liam stutters in response cause who needs to form sentences, anyway?

"Bi? As in you like girls but also boys? The question is if you're more into guys or girls, but that doesn't really matter right now." Zayn continues.

"O-okay." Liam simply mumbles, staring at him. His hand travels further up Liam's leg and he can feel his fingers on the inside of his thigh. It's quite distracting.

"Wanna know if you like guys in...every way?" Zayn asks, winking at Liam. He did not just... fuck.

"But I have no clue what to do!" Liam panics. Yep it's official. Liam James Payne has no clue how to have sex with guys! He's never, and he means it, never ever wasted a thought for gay sex, and whenever Louis wanted to tell him about how he fucked Harry, he told him to fuck off, feeling uncomfortable as fuck.

"But you had sex with girls, yeah?" Zayn wants to know, and Liam rolls his eyes cause he can't seriously think that him, Liam Payne, is a virgin!"

"Sure." Liam simply says, but sounds like a freaking jerk so he adds "I mean, yeah."

"So it's not that different, really. You just have to use your fingers first and maybe go a little bit slower in the beginning? And yeah, in case you didn't know, you fuck asses." Zayn says, giving Liam _that look_ again. That fucking seductive look, blinking with his too long eyelashes and all. Damn you, Malik!

"And you're sure you want that? With..me, I mean? You want me to...me?" Liam wants to know, still being so confused. Liam doesn't even think about what they're possibly about to do, he's more worried about him. Why would Zayn want him? He literally hated on his existence until about an hour ago.

"Wanted that for like three years, dickhead. Ever since you took of your damn shirt in front of me...those abs!" Zayn replies, rolling his eyes like it was obvious. "You never noticed, Mr. _I'm So Straight_ .

"Well...fuck." Liam curses, but can't even say more, due to the fact that Zayn all of a sudden crawls into his lap. He pushes his hands underneath Liam's shirt and tugs on it persistently, so Liam lifts his arms to let him pull it off. He throws it into the room carelessly, looking down Liam's chest, and licks his lips. Liam imitates his action, but takes off his shirt more gently. Zayn reminds him of a delicate flower and he does't want to hurt him...that probably sounded weird, but whatever.

"So gentle, eh? You don't seem like the type of guy who goes for slow vanilla-sex..." Zayn says, blushing a little bit.

"You have no idea." Liam simply replies, unzipping Zayn's jeans at the same time. "No idea."

"Then show me." Zayn whispers, giving him the most sexual look he's ever seen in his entire life. Liam flips them over, pressing Zayn into the sofa and leaning over him, supporting himself with his arms on the right and left side of his head. He immediately grabs Liam's butt, but Liam slightly smack his fingers.

"No touching." Liam warns looking at him a little bit angrily. "Vanilla-sex...that's almost funny, ya know?"

"I also like that, babe. Your choice." Zayn answers, never moving his gaze from Liam's.

"That's not what you were asking for earlier today. You mentioned me fucking you into your mattress." Liam says with a low voice, leaning down to press his lips onto his. He pull back and seconds later, he's on my feet grabbing Zayn and hoisting him over his shoulder, ready to carry him to his bed. "Where?"

"Down the hallway, second room on the left!" Zayn declares, and Liam makes his way quickly towards the other boy's room. Liam open the door and, under other circumstances, he would've probably gaped at his room; sprayed walls and art everywhere. But right now, he just doesn't care. He throws Zayn onto his bed, hurrying to open his jeans and shove them down along with his boxers. He quickly throws them on the floor and fiddles with his zipper. The moment they're both naked, Liam leans over him again and, without thinking about it, grinds down on him, their kiss becoming more teeth than lips. Quite...filthy, actually. Their cocks are rubbing against each other and Liam bites down on Zayn's lower lip, his nails digging into Liam's back instantly.

"Condoms?" Liam asks, cause safety first, even if he still has no real clue what to do. 

"Drawer." Zayn moans, biting down on Liam's neck and starting to suck. Well, this will leave a nice bruise. "You also need the lube!" Liam detaches himself from him for a minute to reach for the items.

"Okay g-got it." Liam says, now feeling very insecure. 

"Give me the condom." Zayn demands, but it seems almost kind to Liam, so he obliges, even if he has no idea what's about to happen. He did mention Liam fucking him, right? Or was it the other way around? Zayn rips it open and asks Liam to sit down instead of leaning over him. He does as Zayn commands, and then Liam's breath is gone. Zayn had taken the condom in his mouth and rolled it onto Liam using his tongue and lips. Fucking shit. He then lies down next to Liam again, waiting for him to lean back over him, but Liam's glued to the spot. D-did he just? Unbelievable. "What are you waiting for, eh?"

"I'm...you.. shit..." Liam stammers, and Zayn giggles.

"Just open the lube, pour some in your hand and then make me wet down there." Zayn says, and fucking hell, he's the best at dirty talk, Liam swears.

"Wet. Down. There. Yeah." Liam repeat jerkily, opening the bottle. He hesitates for a second, realizing that he's about to touch his rim, and Zayn grabs hold of the other boy's hand, guiding Liam's lubed up fingers towards his entrance.

"I'm impatient, love. Do something, or I'll finger myself open." Zayn threatens, smirking like a bad boy. 

"Okay, fuck." Liam says, smearing some of the lube on Zayn's rim, and then looks at his own forefinger. Should he really..?

"Do it. Push it inside. Slowly first? But I can take it, don't worry!" Zayn says with a low voice, possibly to calm Liam down a bit. He pushes his finger inside up to the first knuckle, and when he clenches around Liam he suddenly regains his self-confidence out of the blue and pushes in further without any warning.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck. What was that?!" Zayn whimpers, and Liam's eyes widen.

"Shit, did I hurt you? I didn't mean to!" Liam tries to defend himself, but Zayn just laughes quietly.

"You idiot. Move your finger, curl it or whatever. Just do something or I'll go crazy!" He groans, and Liam leans down to kiss him, now starting to finger fuck him. When he moans, Liam can feel himself harden even more, so he decides to act even more self-confident and add another finger without even asking. He pushes both of them inside quickly and Zayn gives him a beautiful guttural moan. Liam fucks him with his fingers faster and harder and adds the third one almost right away.

"Fuck, fuck. Shit!" Zayn moans. "Do that again. Holy fucking hell." 

"What?" Liam curls his fingers and push up a little bit and Zayn starts moaning louder. "That?"

"Yeah...shit that's my prostate...fuck." he explains, trying to contain small whimpers of pleasure. "You...the right point...ah...you have to hit it for me, every time, yeah?"

"Okay, I can do that." Liam says, not really understanding why he just made such a big deal out of it. He can feel this inside of him? He can't really explain what he means, but Liam can find it within seconds, not even having to search for it. He could maybe use that to my advantage.

"Fuck me. Get your big dick, the fucking Paynaconda, inside me already, Liam. I want you." Zayn says, grabbing the sheets as Liam push his fingers against his prostate again. "Fuck what are you-" And he does it again. Paynaconda. The fuck was that. Whatever. He does it again and Zayn literally screams out his name.

"I think it's time that you stop being so dominant and let me fuck you however and whenever I want." Liam announces, and Zayn opens his eyes, looking at him. He's smirking, but he pulls his fingers completely out just to push  them back inside quickly, and the smirk is gone, replaced with a slightly gaping mouth. "I mean it."

"Shit.. okay, okay!" he whimpers. Liam pulls his fingers out. 

"I want you on your hands and knees, Zayn." Liam says, and Zayn gapes at him more. "You heard me. Turn around, c'mon." He does so without complaint.

"I knew you could be dominant. I fucking knew it." Zayn praises himself as Liam places himself behind him. He presses his hand over his mouth to get him to shut up.

"Stop talking." Liam whispers into his ear, following it with a bite to his neck. "I'll fuck you so good, I promise." Liam pours some lube into my palm and gets himself wet. The next second, he aligns himself with Zayn's entrance and very slowly tries to push only his tip inside. Okay that is some...weird but good new feeling.

"Oh my god, Liam you're so big...shit. Take it slow. Shit, what the hell? You're really big, ow..." Zayn whimpers as Liam tries to push in more.

"You're so damn tight for me, Zayn." Liam says gruffly, pushing harder until he's halfway inside him.

"Fuck wait!" Zayn yells, and only then Liam panics for a second, waiting for him to give him an okay to keep on going.

"O-okay." Liam has no idea why, but he decides to fully push inside with one move. Zayn shouts out loud and collapses with his upper body on the bed, so that only his perkly little butt is still up in the air. Liam pulls back and slams back into him.

"Fuck me, Liam. Use me! Do whatever you want, fuck fuck fuck." Zayn screams, and Liam pounds inside of him hard and harder, so hard he yells out Liam's name within seconds. Liam leans a bit forward to bite down on his back and fucks him roughly. And then suddenly, he stops moving.

"Oh my..oh Liam, fuck please. Please, please, please!" Zayn whimpers, clenching his fists. He's moving backwards to get more friction, but Liam just doesn't move. 

"Ah so you can beg for it too, eh?" Liam says, smirking to him self. "Begging for me to fuck you? Make you feel good?" He pulls out and immediately slams back inside witout any warning. Zayn screams again, and Liam relishes in it. He sounds so good begging for him.

"Please Liam. Need you." Zayn begs, and he does the same thing again, only that he's now hitting his prostate on purpose. 

"You're gonna come all over your bed if I keep fucking you like this, babe." Liam says "Turn around, want to see you coming when I pound inside you." Liam pulls out and flips Zayn over. What an advantage that his frame is so slim. He crawls over Zayn as fast as possible and catch his lips for a dirty kiss.

"Fuck me Liam. Do it, or I'll jerk myself off!" Zayn warns but Liam laughs, grabbing his wrists and pinning them down on the mattress above his head.

"How so, baby?" he wants to know, and Zayn takes a deep breath, trying to steady himself.

"Liam, you're such a fucking tease." Zayn complains, but the other boy only nods." And it's not fair that you're so much stronger." 

"You'll leave your wrists right there, got it?" Liam commands, and he nods eagerly. Liam lets go of his wrists and grabs hold of his hard cock, pushing back inside Zayn as quickly and roughly as he can. Zayn yelps and then turns into a moaning mess underneath Liam.

"Oh my god.. yeah, just like that.. fuck, fuck, fuck...Liam, fuck. I'm so close!" Zayn moans, his words barely understandable.

"Don't you dare come before me!" Liam warns him, and he whimpers. Liam's slamming into him so fast you can hear it, skin against skin. He leans down to suck on Zayn's left nipple and he can't stop moaning. 

"Li-Liam, god, please!" he whines and Liam stops moving once again. Yeah he really was a tease when I wanted to be one.

"Please what, Zayn?" Liam asks teasingly.

"Make me come." Zayn begs and Liam completely pull out, doing something he's never thought Ihed ever want to do. He lays down between his legs, spread Zayn's cheeks and imitate what Zayn did to him earlier. Liam licks over his rim, pushes his tongue inside, and fucks Zayn with his tongue until his jaw hurts.

"Liam f-fuck! Stop, stop!" Zayn moans loudly.

"Want me to fuck you or do this you come?" he asks, cause yeah, he want him to decide nevertheless.

"Fuck me, please. Fuck me rough and har-" Liam doesn't even let him finish his sentence. He places himself behind him again as quick as possible and glides inside him painfully slow. And then it's back to rough, slamming into him.

Zayn barely lasts three thrusts before he's coming all over his chest, groaning deep in his chest. A moment later, Liam releases into the condom with a jolt of my entire body, never having come that hard in his life. Liam pulls out, gets rid of the condom quickly, collapse on top of Zayn who presses his lips against Liam's, even if they are still breathing heavily.

"Definitely bi." Liam says, gasping for air the moment they separate.

"Told you so." Zayn says, cheekily smiling at Liam.

"I know it's probably the worst moment to ask, but would you like to go on a date with me?" Liam asks, hoping for Zayn to say yes.

"Oh fuck, you're so damn gay for me, Payne." Zayn mocks and giggles snuggling up against Liam. "Yes, I'd love to."

 


End file.
